Dreams
by PrincessLaisidhiel
Summary: I do not own anything, characters and everything belong to J.K. Rowling. Sorry, I mis-titled this before! But there is quite a bit of fluff... I'll try to write more when I can!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is just a first try, this is my first submission. I'm planning on adding more soon. :) Enjoy!_**

My steps echoed as I stepped into the room. It was large, shadowed, so dark that I couldn't see much. There was just a large fireplace, an over-sized chandelier, and a group of death eaters…

This room is familiar. I know this room somehow… Draco stands over by the fireplace. _What the heck is _he_ doing here? _But I have no time to dwell on that. Just at that moment, I see _her_. The lady dressed in black, with wild hair atop her hair and big eyes filled with evil smugness. Her bony white hand stretches out, grabs my hair…

_Stop!_ I try to scream. But I can't. She is choking me. Her other hand is grasped around my throat…

_Don't hurt him!_ Too late, she has thrown Ron, _my_ Ron, down the stone stairs. He left me to die. Again.

_No, it's her fault._ _Ron, don't leave!_

"We're going to have a little talk, _girl to girl!_" Bellatrix cackles at me, jerking my head back by my hair. The pain brings tears to my eyes, but I blink them away.

Suddenly, I am on the stone floor. It is hard, merciless, cold. Like _her_. My arm…

"AHHHH" I scream loudly. I can't hold in my pain anymore. She is cutting me, I'm going to die…

_Ron, help me, Ron._ _Someone, please…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione, shh." Ron said softly. Hermione's face was contorted in fear and pain, but she was still asleep.

"Hermione, wake up. Hermione!" Ron put his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. Her eyes fluttered open and she was gasping for breath, as if she had just swum in ice-cold water.

"Ron!" She gasped. Then she calmed down, realizing where she was. She was lying in the spare bed in Ginny's room, and she was tangled up in her blankets. Ron was crouched over her, holding her hand.

"Oh," She said. "I'm so sorry, Ron, did I wake you up from a whole floor down?"

"No, Ginny got me." Hermione glanced up at Ginny in the dark light of their room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ginny." Hermione muttered.

"It's alright," Ginny said quietly. "But Hermione, I really do think that maybe you should… I dunno, talk to someone about these dreams of yours. They've been happening a lot lately." Hermione did not respond for a long moment. She did _not_ want to talk to someone about her dreams. She didn't need to! It was completely normal to suffer nightmares after just fighting in a gruesome battle, where she had seen so many dead and wounded…

"Yeah, Hermione…" Ron murmered softly. "Maybe you _should_ get some help and talk about your… dreams." At this, Hermione blew air out of her nose.

"I'll do no such thing, Ronald." She snapped, a bit too harshly. Deep down, she knew she was so irritable because Ron and Ginny were both right, that maybe she _did_ need help. But she didn't want to admit it. Nor did she want to admit that the closer the date of her first day of Hogwarts, 7th year, came, the worse her nightmares became. Usually they involved something terrible happening to her, or to Ron, or to them both. Yet she shook her head vigorously at the two Weasleys standing before her now.

"Sorry." She looked down at her hands. "I'm fine, really. It's probably just nerves. I am going back to Hogwarts soon and… well, the last time we were there isn't exactly full of happy memories." She looked up into Ron's blue eyes. Ron said nothing. Hermione gave his hand a squeeze.

"I'm…er, going to go get some…tea." Ginny said after a long silence. She left Ron and Hermione alone.

Hermione was sitting up now, and Ron had sat down beside her. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, and he put his head on top of hers. They sat that way for a moment. Then Ron said softly, "I…I'm going to miss you a lot, Hermione."

"I'm going to miss you too, Ron." She whispered back. Ron stroked her hand with his thumb.

"But you know that I have to go back, I _want_ to go back." Here Hermione had to almost force herself to say the words. Returning to Hogwarts without her two best friends (not to mention her boyfriend as well) was hard on her, much harder now than it had been two months before when she had made the decision.

"I wish I didn't have to go. Hogwarts without you and Harry? It's hard to imagine."

"Yeah," Ron said, smiling a little at this. Then he stopped. "It's even harder to imagine that soon you'll be gone for _months_." He felt like groaning. He wanted to support Hermione as best he could, and suspected that groaning aloud would not be so helpful.

"I'll be back for Christmas!" Hermione said. The two sat together for a long while, murmuring softly to each other, both of them trying to push the unpleasant thoughts about the near future away. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione, and Hermione dozed off once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note! I know this isn't much. But I've been writing a lot of different things this past week, so sorry if I can't submit a lot soon! I'll try! For now enjoy these little "blips" :P Thank you for reading and reviewing and being so patient! _**

It hadn't been an easy week for Ron. Hearing Hermione screaming in terror and pain at least twice a week in the middle of the night was a lot for him to take; even hearing it that one, awful, terrible night at Malfoy Manor had been more than enough… but on top of that, Hermione was leaving him. Going to Hogwarts. Alone! And he was staying at the Burrow.

Life was just not fair… Of course, Ron _had_ considered going back to Hogwarts with Hermione. He wanted to, of course, badly in fact, (although he definitely didn't miss Charms class, or quizzes, or studying… except when it was studying by firelight late at night in the Common Room with Hermione to help do most of his homework for him). But Ron had enough grades to pass and become an Auror, along with Harry. That was their plan, their plan to gain a career, a life. And of course, Ron would need a career, a job! If he was going to take care of Hermione and the ki—

_Whoa! Slow down, Ron. Blimey! Already thinking about kids with Hermione and you haven't even asked her yet? _Ron felt immensely annoyed at himself. But maybe it was just his bad week catching up to him. Either way, he felt lousy. It was getting rather hard to talk to Hermione now, seeing as she was leaving-**_gulp-_**in five days! He didn't want to think about it.

Ron's mood was even beginning to show at his temporary job working in George's joke shop. One time, a customer came over to the counter and asked, "Excuse me, do you have any Puking Pastilles?"

"No, sorry, we don't carry those here." Ron had answered dazedly.

"These! These are what I want." The customer picked up the small package of Pastilles.

"No, sorry, we don't sell them here."

"You… don't… sell them here? You mean these Pastilles, the ones I just picked up off your rack with a price tag on them?"

"Yeah, definitely don't sell those here. But you can try Zonko's, they probably will."


End file.
